Dillo Hills 2 Wiki
Welcome to the Dillo Hills 2 Wiki Dillo your way to victory! The game is no longer there, what happened? Developer Fex responded "Hey folks, following up on my last email. I just heard back from the folks at PlayerIO, who informed me that under their new pricing model, keeping the game online would cost $500/month. This massively higher than the original cost to keep servers running, and is far too much for me to pay out of pocket. I'm a bit disappointed in this whole thing. It frustrates me that PlayerIO upped their prices so dramatically after we had built the game on their system, it frustrates me even more that the publisher disappeared without saying a word, and it frustrates me the most that my name is out there on a broken game that I can't fix and I can't take offline. I am going to continue trying to sort things out, but if I am unable to figure out a solution, I want to thank all of you for the wonderful times we had, and I want to apologize for the way this all ended. Again, it has been a very long time since I've received any payments from the publisher, but if any of you have made in-game purchases within the past couple of months, please send me an email (fex@fexlabs.com) and I will try to refund you out of pocket. Fortunately, my contract with EpicGameAds (the publisher who disappeared with the money) allows me to retain full IP rights, which means I still have the right to develop and release a sequel on my own. With a little luck, there may one day be a DH3. Cheers, fex" With that, the game is no longer online, and this wikia is basically useless for now. Feel free to join the discord here. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SKILL?!? Kind of a long story. In summary, the old skill system was broken. Beloved developer Fex rewrote it, but there were still significant bugs that caused large and unpredictable gains and losses, which were really frustrating for everyone, especially the experienced player base. In the end, the community agreed to reset skill for everyone and have a "Skill Season 2" in which skill would accumulate in a hopefully-more-logical fashion. More of the story is available on the DH2 Forums. See also the new chatbox commands associated with this change. Popular Pages There are currently pages on this wiki! Menu Interface What's New?: Updates to the game appear here. The number below "What's New" is the current game version. Release notes are available at the Dillo Hills 2 Forums: http://dillohills.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=1099&sid=1b362e019fc08ad6226bbed918bb6692 1.2.11B Practice: A mode where you can practice your racing skills against AI players or alone! Doesn't give you any rewards you would get from the actual game. Race: The online mode of the game. Race against others and try to get the best time! Rewards you with crystals, booster packs and other goodies. Your Stuff: A statistics page where you can check many things such as items, racers and the game's shop! Link Accounts: Allows you to transfer your main data to another platform. In the upper right, there is also a fullscreen option, sound toggle, some general settings, and game credits. The tabs at the left side of the screen show the number of in-game friends you have online and a notification of League Points earned by your league members. Statistics page The gem at the top left shows how many Crystals you have. They are the main currency of the game and can be used to buy many things. The card with "XP" on it shows how much XP you have. This is used to upgrade your racers! The red and blue token is called a League Token. These are used to buy special items in the Race Shop. You get these from racing well against other skilled people. Doing well in a Tournament will get you several hundred League Points, but ordinary racing gives you points too. The quickest way to get them is to add really active people to your League, and ask them to add you back, so that you each give each other a 4x bonus, resulting in possibly thousands per day! If you see a yellow token flashing in place of the League Points, then you have a Prestige Token. These are used to buy special items in the Race Shop, like Prestige Medals and special Orbs that give you yet another stat boost. You get these by Promoting your character, which you can do after maxing that character's stats. One Token is awarded per promotion, and you also gain a rare booster pack which includes a Copy Kit, a Party Ticket and one rare accessory. Underneath the gem is your Score. This shows how many points you have accumulated over the course of your playing. Your Skill (shown underneath) is a measure of how fast you are. It increases or decreases based on your race time and how much Skill you had at the time. The number in parentheses is the maximum skill you've ever attained. If you find this depressing, it can be turned off in the Options menu on the opening screen. The 24HR star shows how many points you've earned over the past 24 hours. On the top right (if you have any) are your unopened packs that you got from racing or from the shop. Your name and current character with accessory are pictured in the middle left. Dice has promoted this triceratops racer once (the yellow up-arrow with 1), and their accessory is an extra pair of horns. The small red K to the right appears when the game is played on Kongregate, and will export a headshot of your current racer to be your Kong avatar. The colored bars represent the character's stats. This character's stats are currently maxed, and so there's a green "Promote" button available above the name. On the bottom left there is a Race Shop in which you can spend your Crystals, your League Tokens, and Prestige Tokens. To the right of that is a name system. You can rename yourself as many times as you want without penalty. If you want to claim a name as yours, which gives your chat text a green color to signify your powerful legitimacy, buy an ID badge in the Race Shop. The armadillo picture to the right is the racer list. You can see what Characters you've unlocked, and what accessories they're wearing. Click a racer's picture to choose it as your active character. The top hat and bow tie to the right of that is your Accessories list. You can see what accessories you've unlocked for the racer you're using, and how many of them you have. You can also see how many Copy Kits you have; this special card type allows you to take the stats of one accessory and combine it with the appearance of another accessory. To the right of that, the trophy button will take you to your Achievements. You can see what achievements you've earned here, and what you still need to unlock! Every achievement you earn gets you an accessory that you can wear! The farthest right button is Social. Here, you can add people to your League, which allows you to get League Points when they race well. If they add you back, you get four times the points! You can also add people as friends, and then the Friends page will show you when they're playing and let you join their room (as long as it's not full already). The Social section is also where you can Mute other players if necessary. As of game release 1.2.11B, "Find Player" in the upper right of the Social screen lets you search for players by their name or Friend ID. Category:Browse